


i'm here, but don't count on me to stay

by beeman



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA Ensemble, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Kang Younghyun is a Good Brother, Kang Younghyun | Young K is Whipped, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon - Freeform, Lee Felix is a Great Friend, Lee Minho and Lee Felix are Cousins, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Nonbinary, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Protective Minho, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Yang Jeongin | I.N Knows Everything, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, also it’s doesn’t matter, but it’s important for me that you know, dowoon and jeongin are cousins for plot, implied hwang hyunjin/kim seungmin/yang jeongin, jisungs and younghyuns surname is khan, mentioned day6 ensenmble, minho uses he/they pronouns !, that chan is chayeons and chaeryongs older brother, the jyp sibling verse is alive and well in this fic, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeman/pseuds/beeman
Summary: khan jisung is just tired, man. he wants to escape his reality. when he moves far away he'll change his name, move to another contient, and start a sheep farm off in a hill somewhere.but first he has to survive high school. and that shit proves to be much harder than expected.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know





	i'm here, but don't count on me to stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic, pls be nice :] i hope u like it !

who is khan jisung? well, felix's best friend, of course. also the kid who sleeps with his headphones on throughout class and still manages to (mostly) pass. and the first known addition to chan’s coalition of rat tag kids that laugh too loudly at 7 in the morning. but most importantly he is the kid who wants to abandon his in-the-middle-of-fucking-nowhere town as soon as he’s done with highschool.

yeah, that’s pretty much who khan jisung is. felix would add that jisung is also part of the well-known soundcloud crew, 3racha. and seungmin would probably mention that jisung is younghyun’s younger brother. younghyun, aka young k from rising band, day6. (but only because seungmin's brother is also part of day6)

and alright, cool. he’s related to a near super star, so what? he’s had to live as his brother's shadow his entire life, that’s what living as younghyun’s brother entails. and believe jisung when he says he has _tried_ to hate his older brother for half his life and he just can’t. younghyun is the coolest, nicest, most chill, and talented person jisung knows. younghyun bought jisung airpods from his first gig paycheck for fucks sake! how could anyone hate him?

young k, the bassist of day6, a band who has over 90,000 listeners on spotify. it's insane. jisung is almost an exact carbon copy of his brother, both physically and interest-wise. they both write and compose songs, both of their lives seem to revolve around music. and yet 3racha’s most popular song only had about 8,000 listens on soundcloud.

“mate, you're overthinking again,” felix taps his arm, ripping jisung from his thoughts.

jisung lets air out through his nose and smiles sheepishly at his best friend.

“just, things again. sorry”

felix smiles softly back at him. he wasn't sure how they became attached to the hip but it might have to do with the fact that one of the first questions felix asked him when he was the new kid was when his birthday was. jisung had answered truthfully then, making felix get excited and loudly say his birthday was the day after and declaring them twins. to younger jisung, that seemed logical, so he agreed with the freckled boy.

that had been in middle school and now the two are in their third year of high school. not one september 14 and 15 passed without the two of them having a sleepover and either passing out at 12 or being awake at 5 am baking themselves a cake.

no matter how much jisung convinces himself that he won’t miss anything about this stupid town, he knows he will miss felix. felix with blinding smiles, blond hair, with everything bright and good. but he had already made up his mind months ago. he was going to leave the town after high school, change his name, and end up living in a cottage somewhere. alone.

felix pokes him with his pencil, making jisung realize he had zoned out again, “you have the answer to number eight?”

only when jisung looks down at his paper does he realize that he has finished his work. so he passes his completed paper to felix, semi discreetly.

literature is a piece of cake if you know how to bullshit. and oh, does jisung know how to spew bullshit. unfortunately for the two best friends, felix does not know how to bullshit his way through things, always choosing to be honest. sometimes a little too honest but that’s his charm.

they had a system, they compliment each other so naturally. jisung just knows that when he's far gone he will think of felix and yearn to have back the time they spent together. he just hopes felix will also think of him and miss him when he's gone.

that sounds like he’s going to die, he’s not. at least he _hopes_ not. 

“hey, did i tell you my cousin is moving in with me? he’s a little shit. but, like, in the way that a cat is a little shit. it's cute, i guess. he’s weird, i think you’ll get along.” felix almost seems to be bouncing in his seat.

“from australia?” jisung asks, tearing his eyes from the doodle he hadn’t noticed he was making.

“nah,” he waves dismissively, “he's from here. he’s transferring for his last year in high school.”

felix’s words fade from his ears as he feels his eyelids close. he wishes it was _his own_ last year in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> the chapter title is based off the english version of zombie by day6! 
> 
> see u in the next chapter :]


End file.
